Electrical devices of this type of higher protection class are known, with the station name and if necessary also still other data such as the name plate and maintenance information typically being stored in the storage medium, i.e. the I2C EEPROM. In order to be able to transmit the station name to a new device in the event of a defect, a changeable storage medium has previously been used, which is removed from the faulty device and is plugged into the new device. The data stored in the faulty device can generally no longer be read out.
A changeable storage medium increases the manufacturing costs, in which additional plug-in connectors, an additional module chamber, and if necessary an additional printed circuit board and a storage medium are necessary with a housing. The customer must buy this type of storage medium for each device.